Story of the Snow Aura:Flames to be Forgotten
by MayTheFlightBeEverInYourFavor
Summary: Four girls  Of my own creation  are locked in a world of fire, and to get out, well.It's close to impossible.


**Basically this is a story.**

**Written by us Rpers.**

**About a time when nothing was normal and all was buried in flames,**

**And Snow**

**Four Children of snow, Ami among them, are locked in a world of fire. Also known as Hell. Each time they are touched by a snowflake, they transform into their 'Snow Aura' and have twice the power of a normal human. But if in Snow Aura for too long, they become an Aura Animal, and if they aren't careful, they stay as Aura Animals forever. And the prophecy states:**

**The ones of Fire shall rise again,**

**To take Tribes of Snow, to the end.**

**With all that brings the four together,**

**Will make them disappear forever.**

Lacy sighed deeply and looked over at Ami. She fiddled with a charm on her necklace. Ami's eyes flickered open.

"It's...so...Hot...in...Here..." She panted. "Lacy? D'you think we can find the other two in time?" She asked, her amber eyes glistening in the light of the fire that spun like a top around them.

"I...I don't know..."Lacy stuttered, blinking quickly."I just hope that they're okay..."

"Ami...?"Lacy asked, poking her shoulder.

"Hm?" Ami sighed blinking again. "Oh. Sorry. Me too...Lily and Yuri...If they get hurt..."

"We'd better hurry..." Lacy whispered.

"Yeah..."She sighed. "C'mon. They'll be looking for us by sun high..."

"No duh..." Lacy muttered. Ami growled standing up.

Lacy rolled her eyes. "Get up, c'mon."

Yuri spotted the others and shouted, "Ami!"

Ami jerked her head up. Lacy! Look! It's Yuri!"

Ami ran over to the girl. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Yuri?" Lacy exclaimed and ran over to her.

Yuri said, "So they didn't get you?"

Ami giggled. "We...Escaped. For like...the 8th time..."

"Great!" Yuri exclaimed, and said, "I thought I heard some voices, but it wasn't the Fire kids. It was you guys!"

She smiled hugging her friend. "Now, all we have to do is find Lily..."

Lacy looked deep in thought…"I hope she's okay."

Ami looked around at all of her friends. "Me too..."

Lacy was getting a bit impatient. "Okay...we love each other, now let's get going."

Ami rolled her eyes. "Those idiots'll be here by dawn." She sighed grabbing her bag. "If we don't get out of here...Who knows..."

**-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK- **

Kishu looked around. "Pai? Where do you think those two are? Ami and Lacy escaped, but they're too easy to find...on the other hand, Yuri and Lily haven't even been spotted yet!"

Pai sighed. "Kishu, you're too impatient! We'll find them sooner or later."

Taruto scoffed. "What help are you, Pai? All you do is follow us around! We can fend for ourselves y'know!"

Pai sighed, looking into the fire, his deep blue gaze shimmering. "Oh for the love of God! Do you two ever shut up?" He hissed.

Taruto growled, "You're not the boss of us!"

Kishu sighed as the two quarreled. "Why do I even bother?" He wondered to himself.

Misa walked through the Fire World, and saw three figures. She wondered if they were also of the Fire World, and she walked up to them.

"Hello." she said, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

Pai and Taruto stopped fighting.

"Eh...Oh...Hi..." Taruto stuttered.

"Yo." Kishu smiled. Misa smiled back at the boy.

"Why were you fighting?" she asked.

"They're just being idiots about those 'Snow Aura' kids." Kishu sighed.

"You started it!" Taruto said. She looked at all three boys.

"Snow Aura kids? They're here?" Misa exclaimed in surprise. Her mother had explained about these.

"Yeah. We had two trapped but...They're good at escaping...The other two haven't even been seen yet..."Kishu sighed. "We could use some help .Wanna come with?" She thought for a couple of seconds.

"Sure!" she said brightly, her brown eyes sparkling.

Taruto smiled, looking at her. "Ok. We'll rest tonight, and head out in the morning." Kishu agreed while lying down on the ground.

"Hey Pai, you should rest up too." He yawned. "Oh aren't you ecstatic." He sighed, sarcastically. The three were half asleep when Pai shot up, waking the other two.

"Pai! What the Hell are you doing?" Kishu growled as Pai began walking around, looking up at the amber sky. Kishu yawned, stretching out on the warm paced around nervously, making the ground shuffle at his feet.

"Paaaiii..."Taruto wailed."Stop it..." Pai took a shot of lightning to Taruto's rear.

"Aiiiyyyy!" Taruto squealed jumping into the air. Flying down at Pai, Taruto noticed three girls in the distance and stopped abruptly.

"Hey, girl! Pai! Kishu! Look! I can see them! Three of them! No sign of Lily, but the other three are there!" Misa looked at where the boy was pointing.

"Snow or Fire?" She asked.

"Snow. The Aura kids." Pai smiled. Misa smiled as well. She took one step forward.

"Snow kids, hmm?" she said. "In the Fire World?"

"Only because of us. We brought them here. But...He, he..." Pai hesitated before saying, "They escaped. For like...the Umpteenth time..."

"So we're gonna catch 'em again?" Misa asked curiously, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Kishu nodded, disappearing into the flames.

Dorothy paced through the fire world. _I can't __**stand**__ those idiotic boys. They're always letting those kids escape. They can't do any this right_. She thought, and then sighed, disappearing around the corner, just in time to see a flame shoot up in the sky.

Lacy stabbed Ami gently with her fingernail. "**Let's. Get. GOING.**" Ami growled at Lacy in annoyance.

"Stop touching me!" Ami hissed and started walking.

"Quit being so slow!" Lacy hissed back. Ami rolled her eyes and continued walking. Lacy blew a bang out of her face. Ami led the way as they set off down the followed them, worried if Lily was okay or not. Yuri followed hard on Ami's heels.

"Hurry!" Kishu moaned, carrying the word out longer than necessary as Taruto and Pai began to pack up their belongings.

"There!" Taruto snapped, done packing.

"Pai!" He called for.

**-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK- **

"Did you hear that?" Yuri hissed.

"It's them!" Ami's heart raced. "RUN!" She called out as Yuri began running through the bleak landscape.

**-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK- **

Lily finally woke up. "Where am I?" She asked no one. Lily ran around the unknown room.

"LET ME OT OF HERE, LET ME OUT!" She screamed. It did seem nice and comfy there but she didn't want to mess with a fire person's property.

Dorothy opened a door into the room when she heard the screaming, "Shut your damn mouth or I won't feed you before I take you back to the holding chamber."

She was carrying a silver tray full of food. There was roast beef with mash potatoes and gravy, and broccoli and cheese. There was a small bowl of what looked like chicken noodle soup but the bowl had huge pieces of chicken and large chucks of vegetables in it. The steam from its warmth could be seen floating off of it. An ice cold glass of water sat on the tray, condensation dripping down the side of the glass.  
>Lily froze. There in front of her was someone from the other side, Fire. She sat down hoping it was all a dream. Lily had always been loud, but now everything stood still.<p>

Dorothy sat the tray down on a table, "Come over here and eat." She carefully moved each item of food onto the table from the tray. She moved over the chicken noodle soup, followed by the plate with the roast beef and last the ice cold glass of water.

"Err...OK." Lilly stammered. _I know that sometime they'll find me, but it could take days. If only I had some way of communication._ She thought. She decided to attack the meat and eat, after all, why waste food when hungry? _As long as I don't blow my cover_ She decided.  
>Dorothy sat there quietly watching her eat, <em>It's a shame really that we have to do what we must, but they won't really be hurt.<em> She looked away from the girl and out the window, _As long as they can stop us from taking over I won't be able to escape this place. I don't want to be down here forever. Even if this is my home, I need a way to escape._ She looked back at Lily, _Forcing them to transform will make it so we can rule; ruling is the first step to me being able to leave._

Lily finished off what she was eating. "I, I really must be going." She said to the girl.

"N-nice meeting you, but I must go." Lilly continued. _It's no use being here, I have to find the others myself._ She thought.

"The only place you'll be going is back to the chamber," Dorothy said staring at Lily, as she snapped back to reality. She stood up from her chair, "Now don't think for two seconds that I'm being nice to you so I won't take you back there. I'm feeding you and helping you because if you die I'm stuck here. I don't want to be in this fiery pit any longer than I have to and the only way I'm getting out of here is when you and your stupid friends are no longer a threat!" Dorothy grabbed Lily's arm squeezing it tightly. The frustration and angry was string in Dorothy's eyes.  
>Lily tried to run...but she went no step farther. She gave up hope. She stopped struggling and stood there with glaring eyes. She was not strong, but good at hiding. <em>Now the bad part comes, <em>She thought, worriedly.

"Now that you're through wasting time I'm taking you back. I was going to let you walk on your own without any force but now, I have no choice but to drag you there myself," Dorothy said opening the door while still gripping r. She pulled Lilly out of the room and towards the front door of the house.  
>All Lily could do was follow her out to the chamber. <em>Now, you really have drove yourself in to trouble. <em>he scowled at the floor.  
>Dorothy pulled tightly on Lily's arm as she drug her out the front door and threw the town, people nearby stared as they passed, <em>Stupid girl! Think that just because I keep you from dying that I'm going to let you get away! I'm not one of those stupid idiots! I want to get out of the horrible place and go somewhere that I can be free and not have to listen to what someone else tells me to do.<em> She squeezed tighter on Lily's arm as they turned a corner. The building where the chamber lies was now in sight.  
><em>I don't want to know who's there or what going to happen there.<em> Lily bit her lip at the thought. She followed and followed occasional looking around to see where they were.  
>When Dorothy finally reached the building she pulled Lily through the door. They walked down a hallway to a single door and Dorothy shoved Lily into the room slamming the door shut and locking it tightly, <em>Stupid girl! You'll see... you'll see when I'm free.<br>_Now Lily panicked. She shivered wondering what would happen. Lily ran to the exit. _Oh no It's locked!_ She hopelessly pulled at the door. Her hands became sweaty and slipped off the door.

"Arrh!" She made a high pitched squeal as she hit her head on the floor. She got up and walked around in circles, hoping to find a way out. But it was hopeless. She sighed. _How did the other two escape?_ She asked displaying a confused expression on her face. She began to shiver and panic again.  
>In frustration, Lily began to kick the walls. This was nothing like what she would normally do. She breathed heavily. <em>Just wait, you just wait.<em> She thought while she glared at the girl that had brought her here.

**-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK- **

Yuri ran still, wondering if they were still chasing her. She stopped for a moment, getting herself some much-needed time to breathe. Lacy moved a bang from her face, resisting the urge to pant.

"I...I'm actually scared." Lacy whispered, holding her mother's necklace to her two nodded in agreement as three figures turned the corner.

"Long time no see, girls." A male voice purred.

The three snapped their heads toward the man, seeing there was nowhere to run.


End file.
